


so i heard you like apples

by r0bots



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: Yves is a trainee at Blockberry Creative, and almost nobody knows her. Yet. Chuu (Kim Jiwoo in real life) dedicates her life to running the very first Yves fansite. What she could never imagine is that her favourite soon-to-be-idol would be her new classmate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my gosh, is that—” Jiwoo interrupts herself. She didn’t intend to say that out loud and that girl Vivi eyed her briefly. _Great_ , she thinks, sinking into her desk a little.

It’s not like Jiwoo wanted to be invisible in school, it’s just something that has happened since she got there two years ago. If you asked, she’d say she’s gotten used to it— and she _really_ could use some of that invisibility powers right now.

Especially if that girl in front of class was who she thought she was.

“Class, I want you all to say hello to our transfer student,” the teacher said cheerfully. “Ha SooYoung.”

That name.

Ha SooYoung smiled and Jiwoo’s heart pounded in her years.

She indeed knew that girl. She knew that girl _too_ well, one could say.

“You guys can call me Yves.” The girl said, like it was no big deal. Like she wasn’t the person Jiwoo dedicated at least eighty percent of her day to.

It wasn’t until Yves glanced at her that Jiwoo noticed she was staring. She sank into her chair some more, avoiding eye contact and praying her cheeks weren’t as red as she felt they were.

Palpable excitement and whispers about the new girl filled the air as the teacher concluded the introductions. Jiwoo could only dare to look at Yves’ feet when she headed towards the only empty chair at the back of the room.

Some voices offered to change seats with her, to which Yves answered with a polite, “No, thanks. I’m good.”

Soon the teacher started speaking again and the whispers ceased. Everything almost seemed back to normal.

Almost.

Jiwoo carefully took out her cell phone from the inner pocket of her skirt. Using devices in class was technically forbidden but everybody used theirs in private anyway. Besides, it’s not like anyone gave a _poop_ about what Jiwoo did offline.

What none of her classmates could imagine is that Jiwoo was kind of famous on the internet, if having a fansite with exact one thousand and thirty one followers counts as being famous. Jiwoo liked to think that it did.

She also went by a different name online. People called her Chuu, and it was Chuu who typed the news with shaking hands.

'Great news for us Yves stans!! Stay tuned!!! ~chuu'

_Tweet._

It was a torment, wanting to scream in caps but knowing she couldn’t. There was always the smallest possibility that Yves knew about the fansite and followed it in secret. Jiwoo wouldn’t risk revealing her identity, especially when she could get so many great pics of Yves now that they studied in the same school. Whoa. . . Her followers would go crazy. Or maybe _she_ would get crazy first.

Anyway.

It was time to buy a new camera.


	2. Chapter 2

CHUU~ **♡ Your number one source about princess Yves ♡**

 

_UPDATED PROFILE (2017)!!!!!!_

Birth Name: Ha Sooyoung (하수영)

Birthday: May 24th, 1997

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Height: 166 cm (5’5″)

Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs)

 

Yves Facts:

\- Yves was born in Busan, South Korea.

\- Yves is pronounced as Eve.

-  Her favourite color is red.

\- Her favourite fruit is green apple.

\- She is also a model.

\- Yves’ role model is Suzy.

\- She prefers to be called Sooyoungie.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a month since Yves’ first day in school. A whole month. And as time flied away, so did Jiwoo’s dignity.

Here’s a list of what she got:

\- Seventy-three high quality pictures of Yves doing random stuff;

\- Twenty-eight low quality pictures taken with Jiwoo’s crappy cell phone camera during class (where it was easier to use a hidden mobile camera than a professional canon);

\- A crumpled piece of paper with sketches of outfits;

\- A huge, completely real, totally-expected-but-unwanted crush on Yves.

'I’m effed up you guys.' Chuu tweeted someday. 'Real effed up'.

You see, Jiwoo had all those pictures that would made her a goddess among her followers. She was the owner of the first and only Yves fansite for now, but Yves would eventually debut one day and become famous enough that other people created fansites too. Richer people, Jiwoo was afraid.

A girl had to establish her name before having to compete with wealthy _masternims_.

Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to upload a single picture to her site. It was just too risky.

She had been careful enough not to be seen around with her camera, but if pictures of Yves at school started popping up online, people were going to starting looking for the hand behind the clicks. It was just a matter of time.

Jiwoo knew all these random facts about Yves she had found online but she realized she had no idea about basic important stuff about her. Like, is she into girls? Does she think pigtails are cute? How does she feel about having dedicated fans?

She knew she liked green apples, however. So after a week Yves had been around, Jiwoo started bringing green apples for lunch, which deep down she knew it was a useless move. Honestly, Yves would not start conversation with her just because they both liked green apples— what was she thinking?

Still, she had to do something. Anything.

Talking was out of question, though.

Jiwoo was too shy and Yves didn’t seem like the type of girl who talked a lot. She had been talking a lot with Vivi lately, but Jiwoo was sure Vivi started all the conversation. Or maybe she wanted to believe that. Jiwoo was totally not jealous, okay?

But then it happened. It had been a month (and maybe a couple of days—Jiwoo was not really _really_ counting) and Yves was practicing contemporary dance at the school’s dance studio during lunch break. Curiously, that day she had been practicing during the whole break, not only during its final minutes as usual.

Jiwoo was peeking through the window through a tiny space between the curtains, a spot she’s been using a hundred times and nobody ever noticed. She had had lunch already but her apple was still untouched inside the lunchbox she carried.

Meanwhile Yves was dancing to an instrumental song Jiwoo has never heard before. It was beautiful. She danced gratefully for a whole minute and stopped at sudden.

Fearing she had been seen, Jiwoo ducked in her hiding spot immediately. She knew it was almost impossible to spot her eyes where Yves had been standing but she wouldn’t risk it.

Jiwoo’s heart was still pounding hard in her chest when the studio door opened and Yves came out in all her glory. She looked around and her eyes landed on the girl on the floor hugging her knees.

“You’re. . . Kim Jiwoo, right?”

Jiwoo nodded, not knowing she had been caught or if this conversation had nothing to do with her fangirl activities. She felt her cheeks going red nevertheless, and she definitely did not want to think about how and why Yves knew her name.

“Jiwoo, can you help me out here for a second? I need a partner for this dance but it’s ok if you don’t know how to dance, and I already have a partner, by the way. I just need you to stay where my partner would normally be. It’s just for this difficult move, I swear it won’t take you long.”

Jiwoo found herself following Yves into the dance studio like a puppy following its owner. She didn’t say yes to Yves’ request, instead she just did as told.

Yves placed her in the middle of the room and Jiwoo couldn’t concentrate on anything else besides Yves hands touching her arms.

“Just. . .Stay still, okay?” Yves smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

Jiwoo nodded again, her face still burning.

She watched Yves rewind the song and play it one more time from the beginning. She watched Yves dance again, this time so close to her. It was like a dream. Yves spinning around her. Yves smiling and looking into her eyes when she got dangerously close. It was a couple dance, Jiwoo realized after the song ended.

She watched Yves run to turn off the radio before another song started playing.

“You dance very well.” The words escaped Jiwoo’s mouth before she could help herself.

Yves turned around smiling playfully. “Oh! So you talk!” She laughed. “Thank you very much.”

Jiwoo was out of words again. What’s up with pretty girls and their ability to make you forget how to form coherent sentences? Luckily, the bell announcing lunch break was over rang just in time.

“Damn! Already?” Yves groaned. “I thought I still had time. I haven’t eaten anything!”

Now it was time for the little bell inside Jiwoo’s head to rang. “I have an apple in my lunchbox if you want to.” She said, feeling strangely courageous at sudden.

Yves raised both eyebrows in a casual way, which Jiwoo interpreted as _okay, I’m listening_ , so she handed her the apple and watched her take a bite.

“Whoa, I was so hungry! You just saved my life, girl. I owe you one!”

Jiwoo was about to answer when an inspector appeared out of thin air and rushed the girls out of the studio. They ran to their classroom in silence and sat at their respective places—Yves was sitting between Vivi and Jinsoul that day, and Jiwoo was sitting two rows behind them.

In Jiwoo’s twitter, a series of tweets about being in love with Yves kept making her lose followers.

‘Ok, same, but where are new pics?’ They’d ask. ‘I want new pics or I’m unfollowing!!!’ Ignore.

‘Can yall believe Yves invented beautiful smiles? ~chuu’

Tweet.

 


End file.
